Alexis: Defender of the People
by lizard.liza
Summary: When Vlad and Henry meet Vikas' daughter, they're shocked. A beautiful blonde named Alexis has moved into Vlad's home and captured Henry's heart. As her powers mature, it becomes more obvious that Vlad is not the only prophecy in the Tod household.
1. Meeting the Kitten

Disclaimer: I only own Alexis and all of her stuff. Nothing more. Nothing less...sadly.

Vikas shifted the dead weight in his arms to one side, pushing open the glass doors of a hospital. Walking quickly, he shuffled to an elevator to his right. The doors opened and a couple carrying a baby exited. Looks of pity crossed their faces as they saw the limp body in Vikas's arms. He nodded and hurried into the elevator. His palm pressed against a hidden glyph, allowing an unseen panel to make itself known to the occupants of the elevator. He pressed the button that would take the elevator to the third floor and waited.

Vlad glanced at Henry as they searched through a rack of t-shirts. "I hate all of these. I don't even like Strawberry Lumps."

"How do you not like Strawberry Lumps? They're amazing."

"Their music is nothing more than yelling into a mic. I don't like it."

"Whatever, man." Henry placed a shirt back on the rack, sighing deeply. "Meredith's over there. In American Eagle."

Vlad glanced up and smiled as he saw Meredith holding a pink and white striped shirt to her chest. She turned in the mirror and nodded, motioning for one of her friends to come over. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Go talk to her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Not when she's with those friends of hers."

"One sec. My phone's vibrating." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressed the TALK button, and held it to his ear. "Hello? Oh, hey Nelly...Yeah. Vlad's here...I guess...I'll let him know...We'll be there in about ten minutes...Bye Nelly." Henry's eyebrows furrowed as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about?"

"I dunno. Nelly says that Vikas has someone we need to meet. They want us home as soon as possible."

"Oh. Ok. Let's go."

Henry followed Vlad out the door of Hot Topic and bit his lip. "Who do you think it'll be?"

"I have no idea."

"I hope it's a girl. A _hot _girl."

"Of course."

"If it is, can I date her? I don't want things to be weird between us in case you have to live with her or something."

"Yes, Henry. You can date her if she's a hot girl." Vlad rolled his eyes, smiling as he heard Snow's familiar laugh. "I'll be right back."

He strode towards Snow, pressing his hands over her eyes from behind. "Guess who."

"Hey, Vlad!" She spun around, leaping into Vlad's open arms for a hug.

"Hey. Henry and I were just leaving. But, uh, I'll call you later...if you want me to."

Snow smiled. "I'd like that."

October smiled as Vlad pecked Snow on the cheek before jogging back over to meet with Henry at the mall's exit. "You crazy love birds."

Vlad and Henry made their way towards Vlad's house as Henry babbled on and on about the possibilities of who the stranger could be. "I still hope it's a hot chick."

"I know, Henry." Vlad's words dripped with irritation as they neared his house. Henry jogged up the stairs, throwing the door open and rounding the corner into the living room. He scanned the room and brought his eyebrows together.

"Where is she?" he asked Vikas who was lounging in an overstuffed Laz-E-Boy.

"Who?"

"The hot chick you wanted us to meet."

Vikas narrowed his eyes at Henry as Vlad entered the living room. "He's talking about the person Nelly called us about."

"Oh. Keesa."

"Is that her name or is it a nickname?"

"It's a nickname, Mahlyenki Dyavol." Vikas closed his book, setting it on the coffee table. "Alexis is Kitten the way you are Little Devil."

"What does Vasiliy mean?" Henry asked, referring to the nickname Vikas had recently given him.

"Kindly."

Henry smiled contently, plopping onto Vlad's couch. "So where's Alexis?"

"Vikas, can you help me with this? I can't open it." Alexis asked as she bounced into the room. Blonde ringlets of hair played at her shoulders, barely brushing the fabric of her t-shirt. A pair of ocean blue eyes glanced up at the men in the living room, a smile spreading across her perfectly pouted lips. "Oh. Hi. I'm Alexis." Henry raised himself from the couch, turning towards the voice that gently floated into his ears.

"I'm Henry." He introduced himself, his own smile planted perfectly on his lips.

"So that must make you Vlad." She glanced at Vlad, nodding.

"Yeah. I'd introduce myself but you already know who I am." His eyes fell to the jar in her hands. "What's that?"

"Just some necklaces my mom gave me. Every year she'd go to Italy and get me a necklace. She always got em from the same person." She struggled with the lid for a few more seconds. "But I don't think I'll be getting any more of them..." Her voice trailed off and she walked towards Vikas. He popped the lid off of the jar and smiled.

"Keesa, we'll find your mother. Don't worry."

She nodded slowly. "So, are you going to explain things now?"

"Yes, Keesa. When you're all seated, I'll begin."


	2. Henry Thinks You're Hot

Disclaimer: I still only own Alexis. But now I own the Angels of Elysia. Yay! I promise it'll get better. There will be drama and romance and all that other amazingness that makes stories good. I need reviews though. Criticism and comments inspire me.

**VVV**

Keesa sat next to Henry and Vlad leaned against the wall. "Keesa, show Vlad and Henry your wrist." Alexis shrugged, shoving her wrist into the air in front of her. Instead of her mark in traditional black ink, a red AN covered the space on her wrist. Vlad leaned over it, getting a closer look.

"Why is it red?" Henry asked curiously, gently grabbing Alexis's wrist.

Vikas folded his hands in his lap. "Keesa is...special."

Henry smiled softly, glancing at the blonde next to him. "Why?"

"When I found her, she was being attacked by an unknown vampire. She was in no state to fight back and he was doing...things to her that we don't need to go into detail about. If he'd just fed from her, I would have left it alone. Since that's not what he did, I felt that I had to step in. When I bit her, I had no intentions of feeding from her. I only wanted to save her life. The only way to do that was to make her one of us. I did what I felt I had to do." Alexis sighed, knowing where this story was going to go. "I was unaware that Keesa was a Fallen Angel."

"Aren't those fake?" Vlad objected.

"Rare, yes. Fake, no. Fallen Angels are as real as this table. Fallen Angels are the product of a vampire-demon hybrid and an Angel of Elysia. Kee-"

"What's an Angel of Elysia?" Henry asked, receiving a nod of approval from Vlad.

"Angels of Elysia are the vampires that were created to defend Elysia. They are scattered throughout the world. For every ten vampires comes an Angel of Elysia. They are powerful, beautiful things. With senses that surpass the above average vampire's, the Angels of Elysia are the ultimate fighting warriors. Most are men but the few women are almost unstoppable. Keesa's mother was an Angel of Elysia."

Henry licked his lips. "Why is her mark thingy red, though?"

"Her blood is black."

"So?"

Vikas chuckled deeply. "The color of your mark is based on a chemical reaction. Red blood and a vampire's venom make a black mark. With black blood, the chemical reaction makes her mark red."

"Do all Fallen Angels have black blood?"

"No. Keesa is special."

"Why?"

"Ah, young Vasiliy, that is a story for another time."

**VVV**

Alexis smiled at Vlad as he made his way into the kitchen the next morning. "Good morning, Vlad."

"It's too early to talk. Did Nelly heat up any blood before she left ?"

"Yeah. It's in the microwave."

"Thanks." Vlad pulled the microwave open, grabbing the mug of warm red liquid. "Henry thinks you're hot."

Alexis tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm assuming he's the one who was here last night."

"Yeah. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember." Vlad leaned against the counter, swallowing the last few drops from the mug.

"Well," Alexis smiled, twirling a spoon in her own cup of blood, "maybe after I get to know him, we could try something."

"He gets jealous so be careful about how much you hang out with other guys. He'll take it the wrong way and it'll upset him."

"Ok. I can do that."

"Don't hang out with the wrong people. He's actually very protective." Vlad placed his mug in the sink. "He won't hesitate to fight for you if he needs to."

Alexis nodded and mimicked Vlad's actions, setting her own mug beside his. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She rested against the counter, again tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Not really. No."

"Oh. Any possibilities?"

"Well there's this one girl. Her name's Snow. I like her and she lets me feed from her. But I just broke up with Meredith and I...love her."

Alexis nodded slowly. "Why'd you break up with her then?"

"It was getting hard for me to control my hunger around her."

"Oh. I hope I never have that problem with a guy." She managed a fake giggle, smiling along with Vlad.

"I hope so too. It's hard."

An awkward silence fell over the kitchen until Otis strolled through the door. "Good morning." Alexis smiled at him.

"Morning."

"Are you two ready to leave? Henry's almost here."

"How do you know?" Alexis furrowed her eyebrows.

"He just walked past the window." Otis gestured to the kitchen window and Alexis sighed.

"I'm still scared."

"It'll be fine." Vlad reassuringly squeezed her shoulder. "Just be careful."

Alexis nodded. "I'll try."

The doorbell rang and Alexis scooped her things off the table as Vlad jogged up the stairs. Opening the door, she smiled widely at Henry. "Hey!"

"Hi. Where's Vlad?"

"Upstairs getting his stuff. Should you come in or should we stand on the porch?"

"Doesn't matter." For the first time, Henry took his eyes off of his shoes, letting them lock with Alexis's. The famous McMillan smile soon made itself visible on his lips. "Come on outside."

Nodding, Alexis closed the door. "Can I see your schedule?"

"I don't have it anymore. Give me yours and I can see what classes we have together."

Alexis opened her pink and black binder, pulling her schedule out of the pocket. "Here ya go."

Henry scanned it, deciding that they had three of seven classes together. "First, fourth, and fifth."

"Will I like the people in our classes?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well do you?"

"Most of em. Tom and Bill give Vlad a hard time, though."

"Oh. I'll try to remember that."

Vlad opened the front door, throwing one arm around the necks of each of the people on the porch. "So, who's ready for school?"


	3. KISSING

Just to get some things straight. This is a Henry/OC story. I have some plans for Vlad. *cough*Snow*cough* Vikas gave Alexis the nickname Keesa which is Kitten in Russian. I hope that settles some stuff. But anyway. I only own Alexis/Lexi/Keesa. Alexis means defender of the people in Russian. That will come into play later in the story.

**VVV**

Alexis sighed, resting her head on the desk in her homeroom class. Henry jabbed his pencil into her side, laughing openly when she jumped. She glared at him, her cerulean blue eyes squinting in the barely older teen's direction. "What was that for?" she growled, rubbing her side.

"Nothin. I like seein you squirm." He leaned back in his chair, smiling at her.

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yes really."

"Well, Henry, I wanna see you squirm."

"Good luck, Alexis." He chuckled, bringing a smile to Alexis's face.

"Call me Lexi."

"Well, Lexi, make me squirm." His challenge was curtly interrupted by the bell, signaling that class had actually started.

A smirk spread across the blonde's face as she locked eyes with Henry. "I heard that you think I'm hot."

Henry's eyes grew wide as a blush made itself known on his cheeks. "Um...who told you that?"

"Vlad." Lexi smiled. "So it's true?"

Henry sighed, letting his head droop. "Yes."

"That's sweet." She rested her head on her hand, swinging one of her small feet under her desk. "I think you're-"

"Miss Norton!" Lexi jumped at her name, whipping her head towards her English teacher.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Come up here and introduce yourself."

Lexi studied the teacher's features, noting the beautiful green eyes, salt and pepper hair, and thin figure of a woman that was at least in her fifties. With the looks of a grandmother, Lexi couldn't understand why she'd moments ago feared this woman. Walking towards the front of the class, Lexi caught the eyes of most of the males occupying the classroom. Flashing a smile full of her pearly white teeth, Lexi began her brief introduction. "Hi. I'm Alexis Norton. You guys can all call me Lexi. I just moved here due to a family emergency and I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you. A friend of mine—he's from Siberia—calls me Keesa. Keesa means kitten in Russian. He says that he gave me that nickname because of how playful and vulnerable I am. But anyway, I've never lived in a small town before. Make a good first impression. I hope I do."

With one last smile, Lexi scurried back to her desk, taking her seat and blushing as a few guys turned towards her. One rather muscular brunette shoved a hand towards her. "Hey. I'm Bill."

Lexi smiled, her stomach flipping as she noticed his hazel eyes. She took his hand, giggling as he brought her knuckles to his lips. "I'm Lexi." Her voice was soft, almost flirtatious.

"Lexi. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Lexi captured her lower lip between her teeth, giggling seductively. "Oh really ?"

Henry cleared his throat and Lexi gasped, pulling her hand away from Bill. Bill glared at the smaller brunette, turning around in his seat as the teacher started speaking. Henry swallowed his rage, focusing on the teacher as Lexi tried to get his attention. He shrugged her off. Lexi sunk into her chair, a feeling of defeat setting over her.

**VVV**

Lexi walked swiftly down the hallway, smiling as Vlad swept into the empty area next to her. "Hey."

"Hi, Vlad." Lexi pushed the cafeteria doors open. "Is Henry mad at me?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why's it such a big deal? We just met."

Vlad shrugged. "I don't know. He's right, though. You're hot. I don't like you that way but I see how he can. You're nice and sometimes you can be funny. Maybe it's some weird Fallen Angel/Drudge thing. Maybe you're meant to be."

"Henry's your Drudge?"

"Yes indeedy. Why else would he put up with me for this long?" Vlad joked, nudging Lexi with his elbow as they sat down.

"Does Henry usually sit with you?"

"Of course." Vlad started unpacking his lunch. "He still will. If you need to talk to him, I can go to the bathroom or somethin."

"No. It's fine. I'll talk to him later."

"You sure? Here he comes."

"Yeah." Lexi glanced up as she twisted open a thermos of blood, the smell floating into her nostrils.

A sigh escaped Henry's lips as he sat next to Vlad, avoiding any sort of eye contact with Lexi. As Bill strolled by, he playfully ruffled Lexi's hair, getting a flirtatious giggle in reply. Henry clenched his jaw and Vlad sunk into his seat as Bill leaned towards Lexi's ear, whispering something that made her blush deeply. As he continued towards his table, Vlad kicked Lexi under the table.

"What was that for?" Lexi pulled her legs onto her seat, managing to curl them under her body.

"I told you not to talk to him," Henry replied before Vlad could say anything. He kept his eyes on his food, poking at the bun of his cheeseburger with his fork.

"Is that why you're so mad at me?"

Henry paused, looking at Lexi through his eyelashes. "No."

"Why are you mad?"

"Cuz you know I like you yet you walk around flirting with every guy in sight."

"What are you talking about? I'm not flirting with anyone."

"Except Bill." Henry's voice was cold, detached as he stared at Lexi.

The blonde girl bit her lip, gathering her food together. "I'm gonna go sit with Bill. Bye."

**VVV**

After a week of avoiding a girl his heart ached for, Henry sat defeated on his porch. His head rested in his hands as he leaned against the door. He looked up in surprise as a hand rested on his shoulder. His mother's eyes were full of concern as she smiled at her son. "Honey, why don't you go to Vlad's house?"

Henry sighed, pushing himself off of the porch as his mother entered the house, carrying a bag of groceries. "Bye, Mom!"

"Be home by ten."

"Sure will." He started the short walk to his best friend's house, dragging his feet along the cracked cement. As Vlad's house neared, Henry saw Lexi splayed across the bottom step of her new home. She stood up quickly, waiting for Henry to come into earshot. He stopped in front of her, letting his eyes wander across her body as she did the same. She bit her lip and he twiddled his thumbs.

"Can we talk?" they asked in unison, their eyes pleading with each other. "Yeah. You first." Lexi giggled. A smile spread across Henry's face as the sound floated into his ears.

"Look...I'm sorry I got so mad at you for flirting with Bill." Henry walked up the steps, sitting on Vlad's porch swing. "I have no right to tell you who you can and can't talk to."

Lexi joined him on the swing. "I'm sorry I ever liked him." She paused. "He's so mean."

"Why? What happened?"

"He's been flirting with Meredith a lot. It just...makes me so mad. I liked him."

"The way I like you?"

Lexi nodded slowly. "Yeah." She turned to him. "The way you like me."

Henry rubbed Lexi's knee, squeezing it gently. "You look amazing right now. You should put your hair up more often." He brought his fingers to her cheek, brushing a single blonde curl away from her eyes. Cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand, he leaned towards her, pressing his lips to her forehead. He trailed kisses across her forehead. After tracing her jawbone with his lips, he captured her lips with his own, pulling her body into his own to deepen the kiss.


	4. I Hate my Emotions

Disclaimer: I only own the very amazing Alexis. Everything else belongs to either Heather Brewer or Amy Winfrey. I have some delicious drama in this chapter so empty your bellies so you can devour it all! And check out my other story. No one's reading it. From now on, the letters at the top signal whose POV that section is in. So AAA is Alexis, VVV is Vlad, HHH is Henry, etc.

**AAA**

I relaxed in Henry's arms as our lips finally separated from each other's. Keeping our foreheads together, I opened my mouth to speak. "That was nice. Sudden...but nice."

Henry smiled, briefly bringing our lips together. "Yeah. It was. But I'm glad it happened so soon."

"Why?"

"That way I have even more time to kiss you."

I blushed as he pulled me into another deep kiss.

"Lexi, Nelly-" Vlad's eyes widened as he closed the front door. I yanked away from Henry, falling off of the porch swing. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Just...forget I interrupted." He disappeared into the house and I sat stunned on the wooden panels of the porch floor.

"Well, then. I'm goin inside before Vlad tells everyone what we were doing." I brushed myself off before opening the door. "You comin?"

Henry chuckled before following me into the kitchen. "Hey Nelly," he greeted.

She smiled, waving at the teen brunette. "Hello my little love birds."

"You already told her?" I asked, a look of disbelief crossing my face.

"Yep." Vlad smiled smugly before bringing a mug of blood to his lips.

I sighed. "I'll be right back." Turning to Henry, I smiled shyly. "Don't miss me too much."

**HHH**

I sat on Vlad's bed, staring at the TV as my mind wandered. "Hey, Vlad, can I tell you something?"

He turned towards me. "Wassup?"

"Ya know how I kissed Lexi?"

He smirked. "Yeah. What about it?"

"I regret it."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't like her anymore." I rubbed my hands together nervously.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Why?"

"I dunno. It's like the kiss sucked it out of me. Like kissing her was horrible."

"Was it a bad kiss?"

"No...not at all. She's a great kisser."

"Well what's the problem."

"I have no idea! That's my problem with it."

He bit his lip. "Well...I have no idea. You want me to talk to her?"

"No. Can you, like, look into my brain and find out why I don't like her now?"

"Ummm...I don't think I can read a thought that you don't seem to have."

I groaned loudly, covering my face with my hands. "I hate my emotions."

"Maybe it was a sort of jealousy thing. Like when she was flirting with Bill, you couldn't have her so you wanted her. Now you have her so...you don't want her."

I sucked on my cheeks. "It's possible. I really liked her, though."

All I got in response was a shrug as I stood up. "Well, I should get home. I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

I walked out of his room, jogging down the stairs. Lexi was on her way up the stairs as I passed her. She grabbed my arm with a smile on her face. "You goin home?"

"Umm...yeah." I gently pulled my arm away from her.

"Oh. Something wrong?"

"No. Not really. I gotta go, though. Bye."

Sorry it's so short. I have an announcement. From now on, every review is 100 words in the next chapter. If I get one review, I'll write 100 words. 2 reviews, 200 words. 3 reviews, 300 words...etc. One person can review more than once if they actually care enough to get another chapter. If I don't get any reviews, I won't write anything.


End file.
